


Southern Star

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Kinktober2019 [12]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), New Avengers (Comics), West Coast Avengers
Genre: Anal Play, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober, Rimming, amerikate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Kate gets home after a long day of fighting evil.





	Southern Star

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr anon who wanted Amerikate and rimming!

“Honey, I’m home!” Kate shouted as she opened the door to the apartment and stepped over the threshold.

Lucky bounded up from his position on the couch - which he was absolutely  _ never _ allowed to go on - and trotted over to her for greeting cuddles.

“You,” she scolded him while kneeling down and scritching at the fur under his ears until his head was lolling to the side and his tongue was hanging out, “you know you’re not allowed on the couch.”

Lucky tried to lick her, which Kate had to interpret as disagreement.

She pressed her lips to the slight furrow of his brows and then stood up.

Since her greeting hadn’t garnered a response, she had to assume that America either wasn’t home or had her headphones in and was back in the bedroom.

Kate locked the door, toed off her shoes, set down her keys and bags and bow, and went to find out.

It turned out that both of her hypotheses were wrong.

She stopped by the bathroom and leaned against the open doorway.

The shower was made of clear glass, fogged up now by the steam of the shower running, but Kate could make out the powerful curves of her girlfriend.

“Hey, babe,” she called.

“Hey!” America shouted back. “How was work?”

Kate rolled her eyes.

Clint had  _ just _ been teasing her about Kate and America being tooth-rottingly domestic. And here America was, asking Kate about her day.

“Oh, same old, same old.”

America opened the shower door enough to stick her head out and gave Kate a look. It wasn’t quite as intimidating as it would have been had her hair not been plastered to her head.

“Katie, you’re bleeding. And why is your wrist wrapped?”

Kate sighed.

“‘M fine,” she insisted. “It’s just a head injury - they bleed a lot.”

“And how did you  _ get _ this head injury, Katie?”

“Fighting crime.”

America remained unimpressed.

“Going after that super-rat infestation in the Queens sewers.”

“We said we were going to do that together!”

“Well, yeah, but Peter and Clint were going, so I just wanted to go and-”

“And you didn’t  _ call me _ ?”

“It was your day off!”

“Oh, kiss my ass, Kate Bishop. I’m a superhero! I don’t take days off!”

America closed the shower door with enough force to make the glass rattle in the frame. They both knew she could have done a lot more than just that, though.

Kate sighed. She knew she needed to apologize, but she didn’t really regret not calling America. Sure, fighting evil was more fun when she was at her girlfriend’s side, but it really  _ was _ America’s day off and- 

Inspiration struck, and Kate opened the shower door.

“What - Katie! You’re letting out all of the steam!”

Kate stepped into the shower and closed the door behind herself.

“You’re still dressed!” America shoved at her, but Kate just grinned and sank down to her knees.

America stared down at her.

“Katie-”

“Turn around, please. I believe I was told to kiss your ass.”

America’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re a riot.”

Since it didn’t look like America was going to offer much help, Kate took things into her own hands, as it were.

She put her hands on America’s hips and gently turned her, until America was facing the opposite direction and Kate was presented with her girlfriend’s glorious ass.

Kate sighed. 

Fuck, but America had a great ass. She had a great  _ everything _ , and Kate was lucky America even gave her the time of day.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the spot below America’s spine.

“I’m sorry,” she said, and then placed another kiss a little lower. “I’m sorry,” she repeated, before kissing her again. She used her hands to ease the full cheeks of America’s ass apart. “I’m sorry,” she kissed down the crease. “I’m sorry,” she kissed directly over America’s tight hole, dipping her tongue from between her lips to tease. 

Above her, America shuddered.

“I think I need a little more convincing,” America instructed.

Kate grinned and set about doing just that.

-o-

  
  



End file.
